Marvel Comics Presents Vol 1 61
| StoryTitle1 = On the Road (Part 8) - Instant Karma | Writer1_1 = Michael Higgins | Penciler1_1 = David Ross | Inker1_1 = Dan Day | Colourist1_1 = Brad Vancata | Letterer1_1 = Todd Klein | Editor1_1 = Terry Kavanagh | Editor1_2 = Kelly Corvese | Writer2_1 = Steve Gerber | Penciler2_1 = Cindy Martin | Inker2_1 = Cindy Martin | Colourist2_1 = Christopher Ivy | Letterer2_1 = Tim Harkins | Editor2_1 = Terry Kavanagh | Editor2_2 = Kelly Corvese | Writer3_1 = Richard Howell | Penciler3_1 = Richard Howell | Inker3_1 = Richard Howell | Colourist3_1 = Richard Howell | Letterer3_1 = Richard Howell | Editor3_1 = Terry Kavanagh | Editor3_2 = Kelly Corvese | Writer4_1 = Peter Gillis | Penciler4_1 = Chris Tsuda | Inker4_1 = Mike DeCarlo | Colourist4_1 = Barry Goldberg | Letterer4_1 = John Morelli | Editor4_1 = Terry Kavanagh | Editor4_2 = Kelly Corvese | Synopsis1 = The now savage Hulk stands atop a large building, roaring. People inside the building begin to panic, and Wolverine and Mimic, as Wolverine, climb up to the top of the building, and Wolverine reflects on all that's happened recently. They near the roof, and Hulk yells at them to stay back, and he tears off part of the roof and throws it at them. The two cut through the debris with their claws, and they reach the top and flank the Hulk. Mimic attacks first, but the Hulk easily swats him away. Wolverine takes the distraction and jumps on the behemoth's back. Hulk screams at him to get off, but he refuses to until Hulk clams down. All three suddenly look up and see a bright light in the sky, and Wolverine and Mimic grab onto Hulk as he leaps into the air, after the light. Wolverine comments that he's hearing a supersonic single, as well as seeing the lights, and Mimic says that he can't hear it. This perplexes Wolverine, as Mimic has currently copied his powers, so it doesn't make sense that he can hear it, and Mimic can't. Hulk lands, andMimic recognizes the location as the site of his father's hidden lab, the place where he first encountered the Hulk. A bright light flashes before them, and Hulk comes out of dance, back to normal. Mimic's father walks out of the light and Hulk reverts back to Bruce Banner. Mimic comments that this can't be his father, as his father is dead, and the figure replies, that he's right, and this is merely holographic image of his father. The hologram explains that once he died, part of his essence was captured in the machinery, ad he lived through it. He recalls how he was sure that he had removed Mimic's powers for all time, and he was ready to deactivate the machinery that kept his thought process was alive, but Mimic's powers were restored, and he went out of control. He was forced to generate a constant pulsing beacon from the machinery to keep Mimic in check, but once Mimic gout out of range, explaining why he went savage all the time without the pills. Bruce walks up the stairs in the cave to the machinery projecting the hologram, and warns them that the machine is failing. The hologram explains that he greatly overworked the machinery to project his image, and that it's failing. Just as he isa bout to explain something important, the machine fails, and the hologram leaves. They tell the dejected Mimic that they'll help him repair the machinery to keep him in check, but Mimic is saddened by the fact that the'll go out of control without the machinery and the pills. Wolverine gives human idea, and after some time passes, Mimic goes to Japan, and finds peace, keeping himself in check by meditating inside a pagoda. | StoryTitle2 = Vandals of the Heart (Part 2) - High Horror | Synopsis2 = | StoryTitle3 = Separate Lives (Part 2) - A Pirate's Life For Me! | Synopsis3 = | StoryTitle4 = The Librarian | Synopsis4 = | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * (Reality) ** *** **** ***** *** Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Dallas * Sally * Lt. Harris * Dr. Alcazar Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Vasquez Other Characters: * * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * * Items: * * Vehicles: * | Notes = Publication Notes * Back cover pinup of the Scarlet Witch, Dr. Strange and Poison by Richard Howell. Continuity Notes * Calvin Rankin's father almost purged Calvin's powers in X-Men #29. * Calvin first met the Hulk in Incredible Hulk #161. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * plot summary at uncannyxmen.net }}